


Cat Boys Make Cat friends

by Bluez2776



Category: Red vs. Blue, The Creatures (Youtube RPF)
Genre: Cats, Gen, Guns, Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 02:10:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4503852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluez2776/pseuds/Bluez2776
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Self indulgent Wash and Jordan meet and become friends over broken computers, laser guns, and cats.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cat Boys Make Cat friends

**Author's Note:**

> This is a good AU

Wash had never seen the other man at the small café before. The odd man sported a scruffy beard and long seemingly never cut hair. He was currently yelling at his computer. The other man seems so full of life Wash almost couldn't handle looking at him.

Kootra tried to keep his computer running. He was in the middle of editing a very important video he really needed to get out soon. He knows he should have had spencer do it, but it feels odd not working on his videos after long so he often finds himself with a video or two to edit. Still it was stressing him out, and his tendency to overreact wasn't helping. He was trying not to fidget to much but he knows it's certainly out of hand this time.

Wash knows this planet like the back of his hand. The wolf looking man was certainly not from around here. Or at least he didn't come often to the café. The MOI often docks here for resupplying, and it's good down time for the freelancers. Wash heads to the small coffee house every time they dock here. He knows the owners well and has even seen their kids on multiple occasions. He's just glad that this planet hasn't been glassed.

Wash grabs his usual and sits down at the table opposite to the other man. Still behind the other so he won't notice the suspicious glares Wash sends his way. Wash can make out the slowness of the computer. It's the same model as his own, a high performance gaming computer. He knows the problem is easily fixed by hitting a few keys and messing around with the start button. He considers telling the other man this information. He doesn't look dangerous, or like he could do very much to the trained super soldier. Then the other man restarts the program he was using and Wash sees the background on the others laptop. He immediately jumps from his chair, everyone's attention on him because of the loud noise of his chair scraping on the floor. 

The man he's focused on doesn't seem to notice though. He quickly walks over to the other man. Wondering what to say to him. The odd man turns to face him, words on the tip of Wash's tongue he tries to tell the other man.The other speaks before he does though.

"Are you a fan? Do you want a picture? I always love meeting fans!"

Wash wonders if he should know who this man is. If he's some super secret government spy or at least one in a famous movie he probably missed. He takes a little while to think it over before he realizes the other is still waiting for him to answer.

"Umm, no, I was wondering if those were your cats, as you wallpaper. They are an increasingly rare breed"

The other man looks up at him. Face contorted into confusion until it breaks out into a huge grin.

"Yeah they are"

"That's amazing!"

"Are you really into cats or something?"

"Umm, wouldn't call myself an expert or anything"

The brown haired man smiles up at him. Wash smiles back.

"Oh, umm, I noticed your computer is running slow and I know how to fix it, would you mind?"

"I'm not to sure..."

"I seriously can fix it right up. I have the same computer and it does this to me all the time. Do you mind if I?"

"No go ahead"

Wash is quick. Fingers going over the practiced keys with speed and determination. Soon enough the computer is running at full speed.

"Do you need a job" The unknown man asks.

"I don't even know your name"

"Jordan, or Kootra, as you might know me"

While Wash had no idea who that actually was, he was still glad to make another friend. 

"Washington, but please do call me Wash"

"Oh are you one of those freelancer guys?"

"Yeah, actually"

"Oh that's so cool! Tell me about all the cool weapons you guys use. I'm sure it's cool stuff like lasers"

Wash watches as the other makes sound effects with his mouth and pretends like he's shooting a gun. He tries not to think of his failures at the Spartan laser.

"Only if you tell me about your cats first"

"Deal" Kootra says, holding his hand out to Wash.

Wash takes his hand and sits down shortly after shaking it. They talk for hours about guns and cats. 

Both happy to have made another friend.

**Author's Note:**

> I will not let my dreams be dreams any longer, thank you Shia!


End file.
